There is a mobile telephone for accessing a website, the mobile telephone including a URL transmitting unit that transmits a URL to a website, an acquiring unit that acquires page data of the website, a converting unit that converts the acquired page data in such a way that the data can be displayed on the mobile telephone, and a displaying unit that displays a page of the website by the converted page data (refer to Patent Document 1).
When the user of this mobile telephone views a website on the mobile telephone, the user enters a URL of a website which the user desires to access from the mobile telephone main body and accesses the website. The page, data of the designated website is transmitted to the mobile telephone from the website, and the mobile telephone acquires the page data. The mobile telephone determines whether or not the acquired page is a displayable page while storing the acquired data in a page information stack area. If it is determined that it is a displayable website by a unique function of the mobile telephone, the page is displayed on a display section; if it is a page which cannot be displayed, the page is converted into a displayable form by a conversion device and is then displayed on the display section. This mobile telephone can access a website offered on the Internet and can display a page of the website.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-296233